


A New Home

by Lunaobsessions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaobsessions/pseuds/Lunaobsessions
Summary: I forgot that I was going to have to title this, so I made one up. This is omegaverse, mainly Kuroo and Kenma, others on the side. Kuroo hears an Omega in distress and reacts accordingly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you hate me for not posting anything for like 10 years... but I have finished college! Please enjoy, and give me comments! Feedback! Anything! I haven't written in so damn long! 
> 
> Also there will only be mentions of rape in this first chapter, none afterward!

Kuroo froze mid-step in the middle of his run and pulled out his earbuds. He sniffed the air and turned his head left and right. Other people on the sidewalk could hear it too—they were cocking their heads, but shaking them and walking away, faster than before. Kuroo’s face dropped to a scowl. It was an Omega, crying. 

His scowl deepened, and several people tensed at the sight of him. A growl escaped his lips as he moved toward the back of the buildings, pushing people aside when they got in his way. He was disgusted by the scene he found before him, but he had known what was happening just by the sounds. 

Overwhelming Alpha energy hit Kuroo like a wave along with the smell. There were three of them, all surrounding one Omega, holding him to the cement and having their way with him. He was quite small, and he looked beaten down, like this had been going on for a while. He was still crying out, but his voice had broken now and barely made a sound. 

Kuroo couldn’t tear his eyes away from the Omega’s cracked, bloody nails clawing the ground until the Alphas noticed his presence and the energy shifted again. Aggressive eyes locked on him and he cracked his knuckles. He bared his teeth and snarled, bringing two of the Alphas to their feet. They moved toward him simultaneously and he met them with teeth and claws at the ready. They were strong Alphas, but younger and much less experienced, and he soon had both of them flat on the ground, hand on one throat and teeth on the other. Once they yielded to him, he punched them hard enough to knock them unconscious and stood. 

The third Alpha had paid him little attention, pounding into the helpless Omega endlessly, even as Kuroo beat his friends to a pulp. The Omega had fallen limp and was barely conscious, tears dripping from his eyes in silence. Kuroo snatched the Alpha up by his hair and sank his sharp teeth into his neck. The Alpha cried out but did not let go, so Kuroo ripped him from the Omega and flung him to the ground. He climbed on top of him and hit him more times than he could count until all movement stopped and his knuckles were stained red. 

Kuroo sat on top of the Alpha until his breathing slowed and the bloodlust was no longer tainting his vision. He glanced at the Omega and pulled out his phone. “I need an ambulance behind the shops at the square,” he said, “Several people are injured.” He hung up and pushed himself to his feet, moving to the Omega’s side. 

The little one was crying and had his eyes squeezed tightly, but they shot open when Kuroo touched his shoulder. He screamed and tried to slide backward, but he couldn’t move. Kuroo took back his hands and bared his throat to show his benevolence. “No ambulance,” the Omega hissed, as loud a sound as he could manage. “Please.”

Kuroo moved slowly to pull the Omega’s pants back up, keeping his hands in sight. He pulled his phone back out and dialed another number. “Suga, it’s me… Yes, I need your help… I need you to meet me at the apartment with all your supplies… Yes… As soon as you can please… Yes, thank you.” He put his phone away and held out his arms, one eyebrow raised. The Omega swallowed, then shut his eyes and nodded. Kuroo carefully wrapped his arms around him and picked him up, shifting to a run once he was back on the street. He heard the sirens nearing as he left the alley behind.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma meets his rescuers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't suck.

The Omega had passed out on the way to Kuroo’s apartment and was now laying in the Alpha’s bed. He had managed to call his packmates on the way to warn them, and they had been waiting to help him inside. Bokuto and Akaashi helped him get the Omega settled then moved back to give them space. Kuroo watched the Omega’s labored breathing perhaps a little too intently, his brows knit close together in concern. The Omega’s hair was straight and looked like it had been dyed blonde but hadn’t been brushed in a while. Kuroo jumped at the knock on the door but got up and welcomed Sugawara and Daichi inside warmly. 

Daichi’s broad shoulders were a stark contrast to Sugawara’s slight frame, but his eyes were kind and could put anyone at ease. Suga was shorter with light hair, but his energy radiated off him and lifted the spirit of anyone who looked at him. Kuroo ushered them in and explained the situatio. They entered the room to find wide eyes staring fearfully from under the blankets. The Omega’s breaths were small and quick, and his eyes darted between them. 

Sugawara held up his arms to keep the Alphas back and gently closed the door. He put his bag down at the foot of the bed and slowly moved to the chair Kuroo put beside the bed. He focused his energy on giving off calming pheromones and he waited until the Omega relaxed some before placing a hand on his forehead. “My name is Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga,” he whispered. “I’m a nurse; I work at the hospital.” He spoke only in whispers, asking for permission to take his pulse and examine him. His arms were scratched and bruised but Sugawara saw no serious injuries. 

“Kuroo is my friend; he’s the one who saved you.” The Omega mouthed the word Alpha silently. Suga smiled. “Yes, he’s an Alpha, but he’s very kind and protective. He’s a good man.” He brushed the Omega’s hair from his eyes as he placed a stethoscope to his chest, listening to his steady fluttering heartbeat. “What can I call you?” he asked. 

“Kenma,” the Omega whispered, and Suga smiled again. 

“I’m going to have to undress you, okay Kenma?” The Omega swallowed and nodded, letting Suga remove his shirt and look at his back. His small shoulders and neck were ravaged by red bite marks, some of them fresh and some of them already healed. Suga pulled some wipes from his bag and began cleaning the wounds, using tender fingers as the sting made the Omega wince and whimper. 

Suga moved on to Kenma’s lower half, being as sensitive as he could. He whispered comforting words to the Omega as he spread his legs to assess his injuries. His thighs were more bruise than skin, and there were deep claw marks and scratches as well. Kenma kept quiet but Suga saw the tears falling, and he worked to finish as quickly as possible. He cleaned him up as best he could, then covered him back up with the blanket. Suga patted him on the head and left the room, promising to be right back as the Omega whined. 

Kuroo was waiting with Daichi right outside the door when Suga came out. “Is he okay?” Kuroo blurted, hand reaching out to grab Suga’s wrist. Daichi held him back by the shoulders. 

Suga sighed and moved to the kitchen for a glass of water. He drank the whole thing before pouring another to give to Kenma. “His name is Kenma,” he said. “Physically, he’ll be fine eventually. He’ll be sore for a while, but he will heal with lots of rest.” Suga turned to ask Akaashi for some clean clothes and the Omega nodded and climbed the stairs. He patted Kuroo’s hand. “It’s the rest of him I can’t really help, his mind. He’s traumatized, and I don’t know how to heal that.” Suga rubbed his face with his hands and Daichi wrapped his arms around him. Akaashi returned with the clothes and Suga thanked him. He grabbed the clothes and water and went back into the room. 

Kenma lay still on the bed, but his chest was moving with quick breaths. He jumped as the door opened, but relaxed when he saw Suga’s little smile. “Hey,” Suga crooned, moving to brush his hair back with soft fingers. Kenma sighed and leaned into his touch. “I brought you some clothes to wear, they’re Akaashi’s; he lives upstairs.” Suga carefully bandaged Kenma’s shoulders and neck before slipping the t-shirt over his head with a satisfied “There.” He took care of the wounds on Kenma’s thighs and helped him into a pair of loose sweatpants. 

Suga tucked him back under the covers and gave him the water. “Drink this for me, please,” he asked and Kenma complied, then he gave him some medicine for the pain. Once the glass was empty Suga kissed the top of his head and took the glass. Suga sat with him to explain the situation. “Your injuries are serious, but you should heal with no problems,” he said. He brushed his fingers across Kenma’s cheek as the Omega watched him speak. “But I’m worried about you,” he admitted. Kenma’s brows furrowed. “I saw your older injuries, the scars. You’ve been hurt before this haven’t you?” Kenma’s eyes shifted, and he gave no reply. “You must be hiding from someone,” he continued. “I won’t tell anyone, but just know that you’re safe here, okay?” 

Suga took Kenma’s hand in his own. “They’re good people here, and I want you to stay here until you’ve recovered if that’s okay with you.” Kenma’s breath hitched, but he nodded. Suga smiled. “Promise me you’ll stay safe,” he asked, and Kenma found himself nodding again. Suga could see his energy fading. “I’m gonna let you sleep, but I want to introduce you to Kuroo and his pack first,” he said. Kenma’s eyes became fearful. “I have to go home soon, and you need to trust them to take care of you,” he soothed. “I would never let anyone hurt you, I promise.” 

 

Kenma did not want to meet anyone else, but he was hardly in a position to say no. Suga reached outside the door and an Alpha came in Kenma did not know. Suga had wrapped his arms tightly around him though, and they seemed quite comfortable that way. Kenma tensed under the blankets, but he couldn’t move away. Suga sat on the bed with him, holding the Alpha’s hand. “This is my Alpha, my mate,” he said. “His name is Daichi Sawamura.” Daichi smiled and bowed his head slightly. Kenma shut his eyes and bared his throat, his body shaking under the Alpha’s gaze. Daichi took a step back, bewildered, and Suga moved to comfort the Omega. “Daichi would never hurt you Kenma I swear. He is the gentlest Alpha I’ve ever met.” Kenma relaxed under Suga’s touch but remained wary. “He is most precious to me, so I wanted you to meet him,” Suga said. 

Kenma swallowed hard and lowered his head. The Alpha certainly wasn’t the most foreboding he’d seen, but his thick shoulders spoke of his hidden strength. His short, dark hair framed a kind face, and his hands were large but soft. Suga kissed him and asked him to leave. Daichi walked out and two other figures appeared, but they did not enter. Kenma saw their heads come in through the door, but the smaller one held the larger one back with an arm wrapped around his stomach. 

“This is Bokuto Koutaro and Akaashi Keiji,” Suga said, pointing to each of them. “They live upstairs.” Both men waved, then left the room. Suga laughed. “Bokuto can come on a little strong,” he explained. “He’s harmless and loving, but he can scare people off with his endless energy. Akaashi is his Omega, and he sort of reigns him in.” Kenma blinked, and he felt the sleepiness slowly overtaking him.

Suga could see this as well. “Kuroo is the last one, and I think you two should meet officially.” Kenma knew that name and immediately felt shame replace his exhaustion. His face burned red and he wanted to sink into the sheets until he completely disappeared, but all he could do was twist the sheets in his hands. He was betrayed by the tears that began to leak from his eyes, and he threw the blanket over his face. “Kenma it’s all right,” Suga told him, uncovering his face to hold it between his hands. “You don’t have to be afraid.” Suga wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead. Kenma dropped back in defeat and held the blankets tightly around him. 

Suga ushered a nervous Kuroo into the room and placed him in the chair beside the bed. Kenma’s eyes stayed on the Alpha as Suga spoke. “This is Kuroo Tetsuro. He’s the leader of this pack, and this is his room,” Suga said. Kuroo brushed his dark hair back from his eyes and bowed slightly. Suga fought to dispel the anxious energy both of them were giving off. Kuroo had thought about what to say for hours, but nothing seemed good enough. He looked to Suga for help. 

“Kuroo has been worried sick about you,” Suga said. Kuroo nodded and fisted his hands on his lap. He didn’t feel much like an Alpha right now, and he thought he must look like an idiot. This put Kenma somewhat at ease however, and the Omega softened his gaze. He didn’t seem quite so scary when he wasn’t smashing people’s heads into the pavement. 

Kenma decided staying silent was perhaps a bit rude in this situation so he said, “Thank you,” but his throat was still cracked so it sounded scratchy. 

“Are you okay?” Kuroo blurted. It was a stupid question, but it just came out. “I’m sorry. I just saw you and I- I couldn’t-” He didn’t know what to say so he shut his mouth and sighed. 

Suga patted the Alpha on the arm. “He wanted to make sure you were alright,” he finished. “He wanted you to be safe.” Kuroo nodded in agreement. Suga turned to address the Alpha. “Kuroo, I asked Kenma if he would stay here until he heals, would that be alright with you?”

“Of course,” Kuroo said, “As long as he wants.” He touched the edge of the bed. “You can stay as long as you want. We have an empty room you can have.” Their eyes met and Kenma looked away, embarrassed.   
Suga nodded, satisfied. “Daichi and I have to go,” he told the nervous Omega. “I’ll be back tomorrow evening to check on you, but for now I want you to get some rest.” He nuzzled the whining Kenma and tucked him in tight, leaving the room with Kuroo on his heels. 

Daichi again wrapped his arms around his mate and breathed in his scent. Suga sighed and leaned into his touch. “He’s so sad,” he whispered, reaching for Kuroo’s hand. “You have to help him, keep him safe,” he said.

“I will, I swear,” Kuroo told him. 

“You need to stay with him and watch him. Many people try to hurt themselves when they’re traumatized like this.” Suga’s grip tightened and Kuroo nodded. 

“I won’t let anything happen to him.”

Suga nodded quietly and motioned for them to leave, telling Kuroo to call if he needed anything. Kuroo went back into the room and turned off the light before sitting in his chair, moving slowly so as not to startle Kenma. The Omega was scared to be alone with the Alpha, but he was more tired, and he started to fall asleep. He heard Kuroo whisper to him before he lost consciousness, “Get some rest Kenma, I’ll protect you.”


	3. Awake and Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma tries to get some sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit. I can't write characters unless I'm in the mood otherwise it won't be good. I hope you enjoy!

Kenma felt as if he had been crushed by a train. Maybe a few trains. He didn’t think he’d ever felt worse. His body was so heavy he couldn’t move—even his eyelids weighed too much to open. The pain was throbbing all over, so strong he could focus on nothing else. The sound of someone snoring brought him to attention, and he opened his eyes. Kuroo, the Alpha from before, was slumped over in the chair with his head and arms on the bed. Light from the setting sun poured in through the windows and painted the room orange. Kenma jumped once he noticed the sleeping Alpha next to him and woke the sleeping giant. 

Kuroo jolted as his head dropped off the bed. “Wha-” he mumbled, narrowly stopping his fall to the floor. Kenma teetered on the edge of the bed, so tense he couldn’t stop himself from crying out in pain from his wounds. Kuroo stepped back, hands out to show he meant no harm. “No no no, it’s okay,” he said. “I won’t hurt you.” He pressed his back against the bedroom wall.

Kenma noticed himself shaking and laid back against the pillows with a shaky breath. He felt dizzy and weak under the Alpha’s gaze. Kuroo backed slowly out of the room and returned a moment later with a new glass of water. He placed the water on the bedside table, careful not to startle the Omega. “Suga said you should stay hydrated,” he said, careful to keep his voice low and quiet. 

Kuroo had closed the door behind him and did the best he could to fill the room with a calming scent, though he wasn’t sure how effective it would be since he was just as anxious as the Omega was. He returned to the chair and checked his phone while Kenma cautiously reached for the glass and sipped. The water cooled his sore throat and helped settle his stomach somewhat, but he still felt his hands shake when he moved. He rubbed his hand across his mouth after he finished, forgetting about the cuts on his face which stung at the touch.  
They sat in silence for a while. Kuroo listened to Kenma’s small, shallow breaths, each inhale stinging the Omega’s ribs. Kenma had his eyes squeezed shut, but after a few minutes he was less tense and close to falling asleep. He felt himself nodding off but pushed to stay conscious until the Alpha left the room. But he didn’t leave, and it felt as though hours had passed in silence, surrounded by his strong, earthy scent. The smell made his head swim, and he was almost irritated that the Alpha was still there. 

Kuroo was busy trying not to stare at the tiny Omega, but it was hard to stop. He was just so small, probably the smallest adult he had ever seen. And his hair was dyed a bright blond which made him stand out, but that didn’t seem to be his style. He seemed more the type of person who wanted to blend in and not be noticed. Someone who never wanted to be the center of attention, simply in the background. But this was all based on knowing him for about 24 hours, so there wasn’t much to go on. 

Kenma finally forced his eyes open again. He had decided this had gone on long enough, and he wanted to sleep. “Why won’t you leave?” he asked, or at least he tried. His voice was so broken it sounded more like “Why” with some hoarse squeaks after it, but the Alpha seemed to understand. 

“I, uh, want to make sure you’re okay,” Kuroo replied, eyebrows furrowed and hand on the nape of his neck. Kenma shot him the most incredulous look he could muster in his state, and the Alpha shrank a little. Kuroo swallowed. “I don’t want anything to happen to you… if you were left alone or…something.” Kuroo sighed as the Omega grimaced. “I promised Suga I’d look after you. Make sure you don’t get hurt,” he added. 

Kenma’s expression had darkened, but he understood where the Alpha was coming from. Suga did seem the type to be overly paranoid about him trying to kill himself. “I wouldn’t do anything like that,” he told him. His cracked voice betrayed his weakness again, and he mentally cursed himself. Kenma relaxed somewhat. It was a relief to know what the Alpha was thinking, even if it wouldn’t get him the privacy he so desired. “So, you’re not going to leave me alone?” he asked. 

Kuroo shook his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I made a promise to Suga and to you as well. I won’t let you get hurt again.” Kuroo moved to pat the Omega’s hand, but he stopped when Kenma jerked away. “I won’t let anyone hurt you—not me and not you either,” he said. His long fingers brushed over the sheets on the bed where Kenma’s hand had been. “As long as you’re in my house you will be safe,” he promised. 

Kenma sighed and closed his eyes. His body was feeling heavy again and he couldn’t fight his exhaustion any longer. “Thanks,” he whispered before sleep overtook him. 

************************

This time Kenma’s sleep was anything but restful. His dream took him back to the alley, back under the rough Alphas’ hands shoving him down into the pavement, and back to the feeling of being split in two as they took turns thrusting inside his much smaller body. His skin was on fire, ravaged with scratches and bruises, and the rest of him—well he couldn’t really comprehend that there was any more of him. He was losing any connection to his body as the pain became a dull, constant ache all over and around him. His eyes stared blankly, unable to make sense of anything and his limbs felt as if they’d fallen off or disappeared. 

He was ripped from the nightmare by soft hands gripping his shoulders rather roughly and shaking him. His shoulders…attached to his arms and his torso. This seemed quite obvious to him now, but only moments ago he had had no body at all. But he did have a body, a painful body as he was quickly reminded. Someone was screaming his name. Kenma. That was his name, right? The Omega nodded vaguely to himself and seconds later he was slapped. 

Kenma blinked. He was staring into Suga’s large brown eyes now. His cheek stung. Suga had slapped him. He must have done something wrong. But Suga’s face seemed concerned, not angry. And Kenma’s face was wet. “Kenma, are you alright?” Suga asked. Kenma couldn’t figure out how to make words come out of his mouth. “You were crying and screaming,” Suga explained. “You must have been having a nightmare or a night terror.” Suga stroked his thumbs over the Omega’s cheeks. “I’m sorry I slapped you. I didn’t think anything else would work. Nothing was getting through to you.” Kenma noticed Suga was sitting on the bed very close to him, his mate standing just beside him though it was hard to see him in the dark room. He felt his face burn hot and politely took Suga’s hands from his face. Kuroo was standing just beside Daichi, face scrunched with intense worry. 

Kenma rubbed his mouth with his hand and apologized, breath shaky and hitched. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he insisted, shrinking down as low as he could in a vain attempt to disappear. Tears were dripping down his face again and he focused all his effort on making them stop. 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Suga shushed him. He brushed the hair back from Kenma’s face. “You’ve been through something traumatic. I know you think you’re tough, but you’re not invincible.” Suga soothed him and kissed his forehead. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Suga wrapped his arms around the Omega and crooned in his ear, their bodies rocking slightly back and forth. 

Suga waved the Alphas out of the room and held Kenma to his chest, rubbing his back and whispering to him. Kenma cried a little more before he felt like he could breathe again, then he sat back and rubbed his arm across his face. 

“Feel a little better?” Suga asked. Kenma sniffed and nodded. “Good. Now let’s get you cleaned up, huh?” Suga patted his back and called for Kuroo and Daichi to come back.


	4. A Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get clean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry I am MIA life is hard

Kenma tensed as the two large Alphas entered the room. Suga held his hand firmly to keep him grounded. Suga addressed his mate first, “Love, could you please draw a warm bath for us?” Daichi opened the door to the bathroom and started filling the tub. Kuroo smiled but tried to keep his distance so he wouldn’t spook the Omega. Suga took Kuroo’s hand and pulled him to the edge of the bed. “Kuroo is going to help me get you to the bath, okay Kenma?” he asked. He took Kenma’s hand gently and Kenma nodded, though he struggled to swallow the tight lump in his throat. 

The wounded Omega trembled but he allowed Kuroo (stiff and tense with nerves) to lift him off the bed. Kenma winced in pain but kept silent so as not to bother anyone. He held his breath to keep from being overwhelmed by the Alpha’s strong scent. Suga kept hold of his small hand as they entered the bathroom and Kuroo sat him down on the edge of the tub. Kenma gripped the tub tightly and gritted his teeth. Suga thanked the Alphas and shooed them from the room, securing the door behind them. 

“There,” he said, patting Kenma’s head. “It’s just us now.” He brushed his fingers through the Omega’s tangled hair and focused on releasing calming pheromones. Kenma breathed out a sigh he forgot he’d been holding. He dipped his fingertips into the warm water and sighed. 

Suga patted his shoulder. “You ready to get in?” Kenma nodded and Suga helped him undress, carefully removing his bandages and lowering him into the bath. After soaking for a bit, Suga gently rubbed a washcloth over Kenma’s skin, whispering encouraging words. Kenma let him work, deciding not to resist even though he thought all this was a bit much and honestly a little weird. No one had ever really shown this much interest in him before, except maybe Hinata. But he went along with it anyway and let Suga wash his hair too. Once he rinsed him off, Suga stood up. “I’ll leave you alone for a bit, okay? Just relax.” Suga left the bathroom and went back to the living room. 

**********************

Kenma was alone. Finally. His body was sore all over, but the warm water was helping soothe the pain. He sniffed and looked around the room. The bathroom was much larger than any he was used to; a large mirror stretched across the long counter, lights covering the top, and the shower was on the other side of the room. It smelled strongly of the Alpha Kuroo’s scent and suddenly he could smell it everywhere. He could feel his body reacting to it, but he was so weak it didn’t really matter. 

The bubbles were too thick to see his body, of which he was grateful. He pulled his hands from the water and shivered when he saw his broken nails. He put them back and sank deeper down. He briefly considered drowning himself before shaking off the thought—it would never work, and it would be way too much hassle. Kenma rolled his eyes and sighed, resting his head against the tub.

**********************

Everyone was waiting for him it seemed. Suga rubbed his tired eyes and fell into Daichi’s strong arms. The Alpha hissed him on the head and gave him a glass of water. Akaashi and Bokuto were sitting close by on the couch. Suga dug through his bag and handed Kuroo a bottle of pills. “He needs to take one of these in the morning and one at night—antibiotics, to prevent infection.” Suga yawned. “And he needs to eat, he looks so skinny.” Kuroo nodded. 

Akaashi left the room after whispering to Bokuto, then returned from upstairs with some clean clothes. Suga nodded and Akaashi went into Kuroo’s room, shutting the door behind him.

************************

Kenma jumped at the knocking on the door. “Kenma,” someone called, the voice quiet and smooth. Kenma sank deeper so only his eyes and the top of his head were above water. “May I come in, it’s Akaashi,” the voice said. “I have some clothes for you.” Kenma nodded, then realized he could not see him and said yes, kicking himself in his head. 

Akaashi opened the door slowly and clicked it softly behind him. He bowed sheepishly and set the clothes down on the stool by the bath. Kenma stood up carefully and pulled the plug out to drain the water. Akaashi handed him a large towel to dry off. “Would you like some help?” he offered. Kenma nodded and he moved to help him into his clothes. Kenma whispered a thanks and grasped Akaashi’s shoulder for support. Akaashi nodded and helped Kenma back to the bed, pulling the covers over his legs. 

They sat in silence for a while, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Kenma was still nervous though, his hands wringing themselves in his lap. Eventually he had to speak up. “Isn’t this- isn’t this his room?” he muttered. “I shouldn’t stay here.” He couldn’t stop thinking about what an imposition he was being, how bothersome he was. The Alpha must be annoyed he was commandeering his room like this. 

Akaashi smiled. “Kuroo doesn’t mind,” he assured the Omega. “Besides, he can sleep anywhere, trust me.” He patted Kenma’s hands, earning him a small smile. “But there is another room if you’d like to switch to that one; it’s empty now.” 

“Could I?” Kenma asked. He would much prefer taking up space in an empty room to stealing someone else’s. Akaashi noticed him perking up and he nodded. He held up his finger and went to talk to the others.


	5. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might suck, but maybe you won't hate it? Idk lemme know!

Akaashi interrupted Kuroo’s and Suga’s quiet discussion with a polite cough. Everyone turned to look at him. “Kenma would like to move into the other room,” he announced. Everyone immediately nodded and scrambled to help. Bokuto didn’t do much other than whoop and jump around, but he did manage to help out once Akaashi gave him specific instructions. “Bokuto, go grab a couple more outfits so he’ll have clothes to wear tomorrow.” The Alpha nodded and ran up the stairs to fulfill his duties. Kuroo busied himself with the pillows and blankets in the other room, making sure everything was as comfortable as possible. While the crazies went, well, crazy, Suga went back in to speak to Kenma. 

“Hey babe,” he said, patting Kenma’s head again. The Omega was getting used to it. They both tried to ignore the commotion outside. “Is there anyone I can call for you? Anyone you want to talk to?” Kenma shook his head furiously, so quick he made himself dizzy, but he didn’t really have anyone to call anyway. Suga seemed to accept his answer. “I just want to make sure no one is after you or anything.”

“No one is looking for me,” Kenma sighed, and he hoped it was true. 

Suga nodded and stopped prying, running his fingers across Kenma’s arms to soothe him. “I gave Kuroo some antibiotics for you,” he said. “Take one at breakfast and one at dinner, okay?” He waited for Kenma to nod. “He has pain medicine for you too when you need some.” Kenma was busy shifting his gaze across the room, mainly anywhere but Suga’s face, but he was listening intently. He asked if he was ready to move and Kenma nodded. 

They began the transition from one room to the other. Kenma insisted on walking, but Suga forced him to use Kuroo as a crutch. The Alpha seemed as tense and uncomfortable as he was, which was oddly comforting. The Alpha’s scent was thick, overwhelming to Kenma’s senses so he tried to hold his breath. They hobbled their way to the other room and Kenma buried himself in the sheets. This bed seemed squishier than the other one and he sank into the mattress with a comfortable sigh. Kuroo placed his chair right next to him and sat, earning a grimace from the Omega. Kuroo shrugged. Once Kenma was snug and all set up, everyone made their leave. Suga kissed him on the forehead and told him to get some more sleep before he and his mate left. He would call to check on him tomorrow. 

Kenma was glad the noise was gone, but now he was all alone with the Alpha who was staring at him. It was impossible to bury himself any deeper into the sheets, but he tried. Kuroo cleared his throat and mussed his hair with his hands. “How are—Do you, uh, like the room?” he sputtered. Kenma nodded. “Good, good.”

Neither spoke for what seemed like ages, but Kenma was getting restless and the Alpha’s scent was filling the room the longer he sat there. The Omega couldn’t see how he hadn’t noticed it earlier. 

“You really don’t have to stay,” he finally said. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t while being watched like this. He felt like a rabbit under the gaze of a large hawk. 

Kuroo sighed and leaned back. “I just want to make sure you’re okay,” he confessed. 

“I’m okay,” Kenma told him. “Feeling a little exposed though.” Kuroo apologized. “I can’t sleep with you staring like that.” 

Kuroo stood up and sighed. “Alright, alright. I’ll leave you alone.” He opened the door and looked back, pointing his finger at the Omega. “But you better be right here all cozy when I wake up,” he demanded. 

“Yes sir,” Kenma sassed him. Kuroo fake laughed and finally turned out the lights and closed the door. Kenma let out a huge sigh and turned his head. He noticed a glass of water and a pill on the table beside him and took it, drinking about half the glass at once. He tried to ignore his aching body and shut his eyes. Sleep followed soon after. 

 

Kuroo reluctantly left the injured Omega to sleep. He shut the door and dropped himself down on the couch with a huff. He wasn’t surprised to see Bokuto when he opened his eyes, though the other Alpha was a bit closer than he expected—their noses were almost touching. Then began the questions.  
“How is he?”  
“Is he okay?”  
“Did I scare him?”  
“Is he asleep?”  
Kuroo groaned and put his face in his hands. 

“Is he staying? How long? Are you guys gonna fall in love? How old is he? Is he running from the cops? Is he in hiding?”

Kuroo put his hand over Bokuto’s mouth. “I don’t know,” was all he could say. And he didn’t. he didn’t know the answers to any of those questions. He didn’t know anything. 

Akaashi finally showed up to rescue him. “Let’s all go to bed,” he suggested, a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. He pulled the Alpha back to give Kuroo some space. 

“Yes, let’s do that,” Kuroo agreed. The two headed upstairs and left Kuroo to his thoughts. He fought the urge to check on the Omega again and shook his head, closing himself in his own room. But his room didn’t smell like him anymore, it smelled like Kenma—a bittersweet syrupy scent Kuroo found to be… not unpleasant. He smashed a pillow over his face and stayed that way until he fell asleep.


End file.
